


There's Just Something About You

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my <a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kradingo.livejournal.com/"><b>kradingo</b></a> card - <em>prompt: future: first time</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just Something About You

Kris isn't nervous, not really. He _knows_ that Adam is. He can tell by watching him, the way he moves and talks. It stands out because he rarely ever sees Adam this way. He is usually so self assured, it's strange but Adam's nervousness is making Kris _calmer_. It makes him feel right in a way he has never felt before. He'll be the one who gets to reassure Adam through this, the one who Adam is going to turn to and ask for help when he needs it.

  
Kris smiles and watches Adam move around his living room, he has been making random fruity cocktail style drinks all night, some have been a success, others Kris hopes he never tastes ever again. Adam is pouring something that looks a strange green-blue colour and mixing it with vodka. Kris is going to have to slow down, because he can't hold his drink like Adam can.

  
It's nice to watch Adam though, there is something domestic about being here together like this. It's easy for Kris to let his mind wander and imagine his own things in Adam's apartment. His guitar, pictures of family and friends, his music collection, it's not something he and Adam have discussed but then they haven't spent a lot of time talking about the specifics really. Everything seems to fall in place naturally, just like with their friendship. The connection strong and binding, moving a long at its own pace. Kris never really believes in things like destiny, but the more he listens to Adam say “maybe this is always how it was meant to be” - he can't help but look back over the years he has known Adam and _not_ feel some truth behind that. Destiny brought him here, it gave Adam to him.

  
Tonight is a mixture of celebrations; a reunion after months apart, the end of successful tours and finally being back somewhere that feels like _home_. They have both come so far since that night in New York where Kris had been so overwhelmed by seeing Adam for the first time in four months, that the revelation of his true feelings hit him and Adam hard. He remembers sitting outside Adam’s hotel room door for two hours trying to get himself together while he waited. He practised the speech over and over in his mind, and of course as soon as he saw Adam it all fell apart.

  
It's funny how he had been so nervous that night, so scared that Adam would never want to see him again but tonight that fear is gone. He knows that Adam wants him, loves him and that they are both here finally together free from everyone else on the outside. It's liberating and Kris feels so overwhelmed by how happy he feels he wants to do something crazy like run around and scream out to the world that he Kris Allen is in love with Adam Lambert. He would do it as well, if Adam asks – he is certain he would do anything Adam asks of him.

  
They didn't plan for it to be tonight, but Kris _knows_. He has been waiting for so long, phone calls, brief encounters throughout their tours have been what they accepted as having to be all they would get. But now they both know there is time stretched out in front of them for more. Kris would be happy to hide away in this apartment for weeks, months... however long Adam wants to.

  
He really wants Adam to stop fussing with drinks and nervously biting his bottom lip, as irresistible as it is Kris wants to be close. After what has felt like endless months away from one another the distance between them right now is irritating the hell out of Kris. He moves away from the couch slowly, his eyes never leaving Adam and the stupid colourful drink he is making. Sometimes seeing Adam like this, casual and make-up free makes it hard to imagine him being any other way. Because people _love_ stage, dressed up Adam but Kris can't help but be more partial to this version. There's no hair product, just soft hair falling across Adam's face, freckles showing all across Adam's bare skin; Kris's favourites on Adam's bottom lip, free from the usual lip-gloss.

  
“I don't think I want another cocktail.” Kris leans against the counter next to Adam, watching the way his fingers squeeze the lemon on top of their drinks.

  
“Well, you could have said something earlier, Kristopher. I'm finished now.” Adam turns slightly holding up the cocktails proudly.

  
“Sorry, I got distracted.”

  
Adam squints his eyes at Kris and places the drinks back down on the counter, throwing two straws in each. “Fine. More for me anyway.” Adam smiled as he drinks down far too much of both drinks in one go. Kris cringes as Adam shudders.

  
“Good?”

  
“No. They are _not_ good.” Adam makes a face at the drinks and pushes them away, he still looks nervous and ready for the next thing to distract himself with. He makes to move away from the counter but Kris holds him where he is, slipping an arm around his waist and pressing his body against Adam.

  
“Adam. _Stop_.”

  
Adam's body relaxes against Kris's, his hands grip onto Kris's shoulders keeping them close. Kris sighs happily. “I've missed you so much, it's been too long since we've seen each other and you have spent the whole night across the room from me making crappy cocktails.”

  
Adam laughs and his body rumbles against Kris's, the feeling urges Kris to move even closer to Adam, resting his face against the crook in Adam's neck.

  
“What can I say? You make me nervous...”

  
“That's... that's stupid.”

  
“Not really. This is a big deal, our relationship has pretty much been over the phone and long distance and now we're together and... I don't want mess it up.”

  
“And that is _really_ stupid.”

  
Adam presses his lips against the top of Kris's hair and Kris remembers all the times Adam has done that before, back then it was just a sign of friendship, a greeting or a comfort but now it is so much more. The way Adam lingers longer than he ever has, the ways his hands move from Kris's shoulders and move down his body, resting low on his back, pressing their bodies together. All the touches and looks they are still Adam but it's like Kris has finally lost a blurred vision he never even realised was there.

  
“We aren't going to mess this up. It probably won't be easy and we might even drive each other crazy but... I'm kind of looking forward to all of that. You know... you know this is serious for me right?”

  
Adam takes a deep breath before he speaks. “I know _that_. I'm not doubting how serious we are for each other. You know how I feel about you, how I feel about us. To me... somehow I always knew this would happen. I know you don't really believe in all this stuff but I do think that when we met, it wasn't our time and that we came into each other's life because we still had things we needed to do separately and we were there for each other to figure all those things out. I know this is right, this makes sense to me in a way nothing ever has before. But...”

  
“No... no buts” Kris smiles against Adam's chest. “I forbid you to say anything that stars with but because everything you just said was perfect. And all that _stuff_ you think I don't believe in, the longer I'm with you the more I start to believe it.”

  
“You are just trying to sweet talk me around my fears.”

  
“I am. Is it working?” Kris looks up into Adam's eyes, and there is still a fear there and Kris wants to take it away because he feels no doubt or worry that this wouldn't work, that he would never stop wanting Adam.

  
“What are you afraid of, Adam?”

  
Adam sighs heavily. “Losing you...”

  
There is nothing else Kris can say to Adam for that fear to dissolve away, if anything Kris understands. The fear that one day he could lose Adam is there, always in the back of his mind but it wouldn't stop him now. He knows just like Adam does that certain things aren't down to choice, they are down to fate and it is exactly why they found themselves here.

  
Kris finds the bare skin of Adam's neck with his lips and kisses along, tasting Adam's skin as he traces his tongue along the skin of Adam's jaw. When his lips finally meet Adam's there is no hesitation or sense of fear from Adam. It's uninhibited, wild and intense. Adam's hands are everywhere, Kris can feel one underneath his shirt and one in his hair.

  
He leaves the ground, Adam lifts him up and sits him on the counter, the forgotten drinks crashing to the floor. Everything other than Adam is just a vague blur in the background, Kris could have been anywhere he doesn't care as long as Adam is with him like this and never not kissing him.

  
Kris grabs onto Adam's hair, letting Adam kiss him furiously even when he pulls back Adam's lips never leave his skin, kissing across his neck and jaw. Kris is trying to speak, trying to promise Adam everything but he can't catch his breath long enough to form anything that makes sense. All he can manage is a string of Adam's name on repeat.

  
Adam pulls back for a moment, his hair in all directions from Kris's tight grip, his lips swollen. “Is this okay?”

  
Kris laughed breathlessly. “Yeah... yeah this is more than okay.”

  
Adam pulls him down from the counter, immediately kissing him once again, pulling him along in the direction of the stairs. Adam is muttering something against Kris's lips about his bed, but Kris doesn't care if they make it there now, they have so much time in front of them time. He just wants Adam here and now.

  
Their legs are moving out of sync and they topple over, Kris lands on top of Adam and the sound of their laughter is the only thing to be heard for a long time. It's this that Kris had been craving so much, for it to be just him and Adam like this. Like he always knew they were going to be. He presses a soft kiss against Adam's lips and lets himself go.  



End file.
